worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Mist Hunter
BACKGROUND The Mist Hunter was a modified Byblos Drive Yards G-1A starfighter that was owned by Zuckuss, a Gand bounty hunter. The Mist Hunter, which was named for the ammonia mists of Gand, was specially commissioned by a group of Gand venture capitalists led by Zuckuss himself. The vessel was originally a standard G-1A transport, though the modified vessel made use of repulsorlift technology used in the construction of combat cloud cars. The Mist Hunter was piloted by Zuckuss and his droid partner 4-LOM, with room for eight passengers and a metric ton of cargo. It was armed with twin assault lasers and a tractor beam projector. At some point, Zuckuss had installed a voice-activated computer into the ship. The computer, which was acquired from Mechis III, was unreliable at times. With this equipment, Zuckuss could request a search of his own ship or lay in a course to a specific location, without actually having to input the data himself. Zuckuss commonly kept the ship filled with ammonia, so that he would not have to wear his breathing apparatus. There were three prisoner cells, located in the cargo bay, and each were airlocked so that oxygen-breathers could survive. Alternately, the cells could be filled with ammonia while the rest of the ship's interior supported an oxygen atmosphere. Zuckuss had made use of this feature in that manner when, due to ailing health, he confined himself in one of the prisoner cells while en route to the Rebel rendezvous point. During the Battle of Hoth, the Mist Hunter exited hyperspace amid the skirmish and joined Death Squadron in pursuing the Rebel transports fleeing the besieged ice world. Zuckuss and 4-LOM disabled the transport Bright Hope, but, finding themselves at odds with the Empire, eventually helped the Rebels reach their secret rendezvous point. Toward the end of the Galactic Civil War, the Mist Hunter had become a familiar sight in both Imperial and Rebel fleets, until its pilots once more returned to their mercenary ways. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Zuckuss/4-LOM Ship Type: Modified G-1A Class: Starfighter/transport Manufacturer: Byblos Drive Yards Crew: 2 + 8 passnegers in a concealed compartment Cargo: 1 ton MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 600 cockpit - 200 Sensor/Communications Array - 90 Engines (2) - 175 ea Assault lasers (2) - 140 ea Tractor Beam - 100 Shields - 450 per side (2 700 total) AR - 13 Armour - stops up to and including attacks of 20md. Anything more does full damage NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 25 light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 14 Speed - Atmosphere: 1 000 kph, Mach 7 with shileds on FTL Drive: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour) with a class 10 back up syste (40 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 1 month. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 15m Height: 4m Width: 12.7m Weight: 17 tons Cost - valued at 307 500 WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Assault Lasers (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3km DAMAGE: 4d6x10 per blast, 8d6x10 per dual blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Tracotr Beam (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE - SPACE: 120km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 60km DAMAGE: Capital grade, target caught. -25% to opposed piloting skill rolls (double against ships under 100m long) RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 30 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 25 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 month if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 000 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 75 000 km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4 000 km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Primary Life Support - Amonia breathers only. Passegner compartment is multi environmental. COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 +1 autododge at level 8 +5% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)